


Roads

by Aj090901



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2018 [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901





	Roads

  
Jason hummed as he browsed carelessly through the lone isle. Bored he placed the record he was looking at before making his way out into the cold street. Bundling up he took a deep breath before continuing on his way down the street.

  
Upon reaching a fork in his normal path he decided on a whim to take the newer road through a part of the woodier Park. It was a new edition with small eco-friendly buildings built up throughout. If Jason was remembering correctly some little CEO had commissioned it.

  
Branches swayed and creaked in the wind as Jason made his way slowly through. Stopping every now and then to gaze at the attractions installed. It wasn’t until he got to a small shop that he truly paused though. He narrowed his eyes at the open sign before making his way up the creaky steps.

  
He pushed his way in through the old door and was greeted by a rush of warm air and the scent of marshmallows. Jason smiled as he made his way through the shop eyes. Eyeing a few things here and there before finally arriving at the cash register. He narrowed his eyes at the cracked door behind before widening his eyes at a yelp.

  
Jumping the counter he quickly pulled his gun from his vest and pushed his way back slowly. The sight that greeted him stopped him dead in his path.

  
In front of him was some kind of pentagram with a monster leaning over it. It was covered in blood and dirt and was dripping as it tried to reach for something on the other side.

  
To the other side was a pure black cat with bright blue eyes hissing at the creature. Acting quickly, but cautiously Jason fired at the creature. Immediately it’s attention switched to him giving the cat time to race forward and scratch at the pentagram causing the creature to dissipate into a mist.

  
Jason’s eyes widened further as the cat began to grow before forming a young man. Said man jumped to his feet and gave Jason a smile before grabbing clothes to put on. Once those were on he smiled again, “Thanks.”

  
Jason nodded his head with a perplexed expression woven onto his face before following the man back towards the front. Once they got there Jason turned to face the man, “Could you explain?”

  
The guy looked at him wearily before sighing and nodding his head, “I guess. What’s your name?”

  
Jason looked suspicious before slowly responding, “Jason.”

  
The guys nodded and smiled at him, “I’m Tim.”


End file.
